anochecer
by Una Gatita escritora
Summary: es crepusculo a mi manera en una epoca mas actual. en la preparatoria todo se vive alcohol, sexo, traiciones, matanzas desconocidas...quien sobrevivira a esto?...o0c
1. asi comenzo todo

**Y haci comenzo todo…**

**Bella pov**

-Bella- me grito Rachel chica de estatura promedio ojos cafes y piel morena , ella venia con Tanya mi amiga era de piel blanca , alta , cabello rubio fresa y ojos azules.

-hola bella- me saludo ella

-como están chicas?-les pregunte

-bien saliendo de un horrible examen de matemáticas…pero mi calificación se arregla con un buen escote y dejarle ver de mas al profesor- rio Tanya

Si lo se Tanya es la mas zorra de la escuela pero es por que nos conocemos desde hace 3 años que se mudo aquí a Phoenix vive en la esquina de mi casa y realmente me ayuda en muchas cosas…bueno no tantas como las que yo le ayudo en la escuela.

-y hoy…vendrá mi hermano por ti?-pregunto Rachel , era la hermana de Jacob Black…mi novio,era alto, fornido, moreno y de ojos cafés, y cabello corto negro ,llevo saliendo como medio año con el, es muy cariñoso conmigo y me ama demasiado viene por nosotras 3 en su automóvil.

-si como de costumbre- le sonreí, hablando del rey de roma llegaba Jake en su auto, se estaciono frente a nosotras y salió de este llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos lentes , camisa blanca y pantalones negros.

-hola mi amor- se acerco a darme un beso

-aww pueden ir a hacer eso a otro lado por favor hermanito?- Jake rio

-bueno vámonos necesito llevar a mi novia a su casa antes de que entre yo a la universidad-

El iba conduciendo mientras yo estaba tomándolo de la mano y acariciando su cuello. Atrás ellas iban platicando, pasamos a dejar primero a Rachel y luego a Tanya, al final yo.

-bella mira lo que te hice- saco de su bolsa de la chamarra un dije…era un lobo tallado en madera con tonos rojos, el sabia que no me gustaban los objetos comprados prefería los usados o los hechos a mano.

-esta hermoso- lo abrace y luego ambos nos fundimos en un beso.

-me tengo que ir- me puso una cara triste.

-bueno- tome mi mochila y abrí la puerta – te amo- le dije por la ventanilla me soplo un beso y arranco el auto.

Papa o Charlie no estaba…era jefe de policía, mama- Renee era una asistente del director de ligas menores de beisbol , y yo era su patosa hija Isabella Marie Swan, tengo la piel blanca por ser de sangre albina, cabello color avellana ,ojos chocolate, estatura mediana, complexión delgada, soy torpe y pésima en deportes.

Llegue a casa como de costumbre, prepare la comida, le marque a Tanya.

-hola Tanya-

-hello Bella- me contesto con su voz chillona- y que cuentas?-

-nada aburrida-

-oye si iras mañana al paseo verdad? Por favor no te niegues piensas dejarme sola?-

-no Tanya, bueno…iré aunque no pienso quedarme cerca de los chicos de 2do grado de preparatoria eh-

-no, no esta bien-

-ok, oye te dejo creo que ya llego papa-

-ok bye besos chica-

-bye-

Colgué, a mama no le caía bien Tanya decía que ella no era el tipo de chicas con las que normalmente me juntaba… Ángela Weber es mi amiga de toda la vida pero cuando estoy con Tanya no se junta conmigo.

-ya llegue hija…hum huele bien – dijo acercándose a la cocina

- hola papa- tome su plato y el mío y los puse en la mesa.

Comimos en silencio.

-que tal el trabajo?- le pregunte

- bien agotador, tengo que regresar en media hora han tenido problemas con vándalos-

-ahh ya-

Terminamos de comer lave su plato y el mío, yo me subí a terminar mis tareas y papa se quedo en la sala viendo televisión.

No le entendí muy bien pero hice el esfuerzo, termine y me dormí un rato…desperté cuando ya era muy tarde como las 9 de la noche baje a la cocina por un vaso de agua y a cenar estaba realmente agotada subí de nuevo y me dormí…

Bueno chicas espero les haya gustado esta historia realmente esta llena de tristezas pro espero q al final me anime a escribir un final feliz..q creen q suceda en ese paseo? Ehh bueno por fas déjenme un review aprienten ese lindo botoncito azulito! Sii? Y díganme q les pareció ok ¿ cuídense las quiero mucho!

Atte: Bellice Cullen!


	2. el creador de mis futuros problemas

_**Disclamer: todos los personajes son dela propiedad de Stephenie Meyer yo solo los altero con mi imagine! ( sorry x no ponerlo al principio anteriormente )**_

_**el creador de mis futuros problemas**_

_**(no puedes pelear contra el destino pero insignificantemente hacer que esté de tu lado.)**_

_**Bella pov**_

_I can feel it in my bones_

_Gimme sympathy_

_After all this is gone_

_Who would you rather be_

_The Beatles or The Rolling Stones?_

_Oh seriously_

_You're gonna make mistakes you're young_

_Come on baby play me something,_

_Like here comes the sun_

Apague el celular que claro tenia como tono una de mis canciones favoritas gimme simpathy de metric, tome el celular y le apague la alarma…oh por dios se me hará tarde me levante rápido, me vestí con unos jeans ajustados, una camisa holgada y mis tenis, tome mi mochila mientras al bajar las escaleras iba hecha un lio con el cepillo y mi cabello, Salí de la casa corriendo ya que la escuela no quedaba lejos.

-llegas tarde!- me reclamo Tanya – estuve esperándote y llamándote y tu nada!-

-si lo se perdona-

-lo bueno, es que llegaste por fin!... y deja de dormir tarde por chatear o andar en Facebook por que eso de que te quedas dormida mas de lo debido…-deje de prestarle atención…a veces parecía mi madre

- y donde esta Rachel?-

-en otro autobús con su otra mejor amiga-

-bueno espero que se la pase igual de bien que nosotras-reí

En el autobús las 2 íbamos haciendo relajo...eso era genial por que solo con ella podía ser como quisiera, sin que nadie me llamara loca o desquiciada.

Llegamos a nuestro destino el museo del Arte.

-nos vemos aquí a las 2:30- nos dijo la profesora, mientras se marchaba a sentar a una banca.

- Bella te veo en un momento- me dijo Tanya, guiñándome un ojo y señalando a un chico guapo.

-ok te veo en la sala de Arte Abstracto-

En la sala todo era tan…aburrido esculturas, cuadros, etc etc.

Tenia que tomar notas , la sala se vacío y empecé a tararear en voz baja, pero después no pude reprimirme de cantar.

-siento que…desde aquel momento en que te vi, descifre que nunca serias para mi… que tal vez conocerte fue un error, que quizá el amor se equivoco y cada que pienso en ti se enciende mi corazón- escuche una risita y voltee sonrojada, recargado en el marco de la entrada de la sala… estaba el perfecto ejemplo de un dios griego…cabello desordenado de un color castaño cobrizo, unas 2 esmeraldas como ojos con un cuerpo atlético y unos labios…

-mirar es gratis bombón- me dijo su voz aterciopelada

-lo siento ahm…adiós- empecé a caminar hacia la otra salida

- no te vallas chica de la voz bonita- me alcanzo y me tomo la mano, sentí millones de descargas eléctricas quite mi mano.

-perdón- se disculpo ¿acaso…lo habrá sentido también?- tienes una voz muy bonita-

-gracias- baje mi cabeza

- ahm no me conoces y dices que fui un error?- me pregunto

-que?- dije confusa

-si…la canción-

-ah ya…-

-entonces?-

-entonces que?-

-no te gustaría…conocerme- me deslumbro con su sonrisa torcida, asentí atontada- soy Edward Anthony Masen-

- Isabella Marie Swan-

-bonito nombre…Bella-

-gracias- tartamudee

-por que nunca te había visto por mi grado?-

-soy un año mayor que tu…supongo-

-vaya no lo aparentas! Eres muy bella- volvió a hacer una de sus sonrisas torcidas- y tus mejillas sonrojadas son lo mas lindo que eh visto…gustas acompañarme a tomar un café?-

-hum…no se…-me miro suplicante- ok vamos-

Por supuesto en el museo había una cafetería, en la cual la chica que atendía al ver a Edward no le quito la mirada.

-ordena lo que gustes-

-gracias…pero solo quisiera un café-

La camarera se le acerco para pedir la orden

-2 cafés por favor-

-claro ahora se los traigo-

- y bueno…cuéntame sobre ti-

-que deseas saber sobre mi?-

-tu numero, dirección y si no es mucho pedir que pondrás en tu cita conmigo el próximo sábado?-

- ah ahora tengo una cita?- dije sarcástica el asintió

-lo dudo-

-por favor?- hay no otra vez esa mirada

-ok-

-el próximo sábado pasare por ti a tu casa…vives cerca de la casa de Tanya?-

-si , acaso la conoces?-

-como no conocerla- claro ella es la popular- perdona no…quise ofenderte- trate de sonreírle

- me pasa todo el tiempo-

- tu eres mas bonita- una gran chica-

-como sabes eso? aun no me conoces-

-intuyo-

-ahora lees mentes?-

-siempre lo eh hecho- rei

-no me digas-

- si pero eres una chica rara- hice una mueca- no digo que seas una loca solo que tus reacciones no son las que esperaba-

-ahm…eso debería sonar a un halago?- reímos

-tal vez-

Mire mi reloj

-hay ya es súper tarde- miro su reloj

-cierto- saco unos billetes ,los dejo en la mesa y salimos.

-gracias por el café- le dije mientras llegábamos al lugar donde nos citaron.

- donde estabas?- me reclamo Tanya al llegar- te busque por todas partes, pensé que de nuevo iría al hospital por ti-

-no seas dramática Tanya-

-Hola Edward- dijo entre dientes

-hola Tanya- aquello sonaba a conflicto…algo ah de haber pasado y tenia la curiosidad de saber que fue.

_**Bueno a petición de mis queridas chicas (mariana y **_**moownca kristel swan cullen**_**)que me enviaron reviews aquí les tengo otro cap! Realmente me alegra que me los dejaran x q yo pensaba que nadie leia esta historia bueno no las decepcionare, mas adelante prometo q se pondrá super interesante! Les dejo una pequeña probadita:**_

_Esto no me puede estar pasando…lo creería de Tanya…de Rachel…pero yo? Isabella Swan?, no pude conciliar el sueño…no se si era el remordimieto o podría ser que…_

_**Bueno si quieren mas la que le atine a lo que le pasara a Bella le dare la mitad del siguiente cap vale? Cuídense mucho.**_

_**Atte: bellice Luna SwAn Cullen. n.n**_


	3. estaba mal

_**Estaba mal…**_

_**Disclamer: todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer **_

_(deja que te tome de la mano, deja que te bese pero nunca dejes que te enamore)_

-tengo que dejarte Bella, nos vemos- se despidió Edward dándome un beso en la mejilla, le hiso un gesto a Tanya y luego se marcho.

- nada mas que te vea Rachel o Jake y veras como se pondrán- me jaloneo a otro lado.

Ese día no deje de pensar en ese chico…era como diferente, con Jake nunca sentía algo como…descargas por todo mi cuerpo, pero el…dios, era magnifico lo que sentía.

En el trayecto de la semana recibí notas y flores que por suerte nadie mas que yo veía.

-que rayos!- dijo un chico de una mesa del fondo.

- que sucede?- le pregunte a Tanya.

-un virus se esta expandiendo por todo el continente es como la gripe española cuando tuvo su auge solo que es un poco mas moderna, se están tomando medidas de prevención extremas…pero dudo que los jóvenes hagamos caso- me guiño un ojo- suficiente tenemos aquí con la delincuencia-

Llego el sábado Edward aparco afuera de la casa eran las 8:00 pm tal y como habíamos quedado.

Me alise el vestido corto de color negro con destellos, regalo de Tanya de mi ultimo cumpleaños, para que pudiera salir con Jake…pero nunca quise usarlo hasta hoy.

Baje rápido las escaleras, mis padres no estaban últimamente estaban muy raros.

-te ves hermosa-dijo en cuanto abrí la puerta, se acerco y me beso en la mejilla cuando poso sus labios volví a sentir esos escalofríos tan lindos.

-nos vamos- se separo y me brindo su brazo, que tome gustosa, abrió la puerta del auto que era un flamante volvo plateado, se comportaba como un caballero, entro y arranco el auto, hablamos de todo y algunas cosas coincidían, llegamos a un restaurante llamado "nouvelle lune"

Edward empezó a buscar algo.

-necesitas algo?-pregunte

-si…creo que deje mi cartera en casa, si lo se es muy tonto, no se si gustes acompañarme?-

Asentí

-vamos no tengo ningún inconveniente-

-ok- encendió de nuevo el auto y condujo 2 calles abajo, llegamos a un edifico que se veía muy lujoso, apago el auto y salió para abrirme la puerta.

Entramos al edificio su recepción estaba muy bonita, tenia tapizado el piso de color rojo, unas paredes color crema, y el mueble de la recepcionista era dorado.

-buenas noches señor Masen-le sonrió la recepcionista, que era muy bonita.

-buenas noches Irina-

Subimos el elevador y apretó el botón que llevaba al piso noveno, Edward se acerco y tomo mi mano, se abrieron las puertas y vi el corredor con varias puertas la luz casi dorada destellaba sobre estas, iba a caminar cuando Edward se detuvo me jalo y quede frente a el, un dudo y estrello sus labios con los míos, me tomo de la cintura y empezó a recorrer con su otra mano, parte de mi pierna, gemí ante su tacto, su aliento era embriagante, yo pedía mas, separo sus labios y los poso sobre mi cuello.

-vamos a mi departamento- susurro con un gruñido.

Reaccione y me separe.

-no…no puedo, tengo novio, no llevo mucho de conocerte y simplemente esto esta mal!-

-si lo se…pero te deseo…es muy egoísta de mi parte, pero a si soy-

Me volví a meter al elevador.

-por favor llévame a mi casa- el asintió y me siguió, el camino fue silencioso, aparco fuera de mi casa.

-yo… Bella, perdona no quise ofenderte-

-no te preocupes solo…que no se vuelva a repetir- iba a salir cuando me jalo.

-que sea un secreto- susurro mientras me daba un corto beso.

Salí y camine hasta la entrada, escuche como encendía el auto, en cuanto estuve dentro de mi hogar corrí a mi cuarto.

Esto no me puede estar pasando…lo creería de Tanya…de Rachel…pero yo? Isabella Swan?.

Esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño…no se si era el remordimiento o que deseaba repetir lo de ayer.

_**eaa! Chicas bueno yo aquí otra vez grax x sus reviews los adoro! Cuéntenme q les parecio eso creían que pasaría? No o si? Cuéntenme con un review! Bueno si alguien sigue otras de mis historias díganme para subirles un cap vale? que creen que pase el prox cap? Huyy pronto la q no se espera Bella! Cuídense chao!.**_

_**Bellice luna swan Cullen**_


	4. ¿por que?

_**Disclamer: todos los personajes son propiedad de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego un rato con ellos.**_

_**¿**__**Por que?**_

"_**No esperes mucho, para que el fuego te extinga"**_

— ¿Bella? ¿Bella?— me dijo Tanya al teléfono; era domingo y yo en mi linda habitación mirando el techo color blanco que contrastaba con las paredes lilas.

— ¿Qué paso?—

— entonces, ¿vamos si o no? —

—Lo siento pero tengo que ayudarle a mi mamá en su nuevo negocio—

—ash…que aguafiestas…bueno será para la otra—

—hablando de negocio tengo que partir para allá, lo siento mucho Tanya, nos vemos luego—

—ok, bye— colgué

Mamá dejo su trabajo anterior por que según ella, era muy estresante, ahora se le metió la loca idea de ser decoradora de interiores y fiestas, si es feliz ,esta bien.

Tome mis cuadernos para hacer mis tareas, mi IPod, celular y el mapa de como llegar al lugar.

Bueno según este mapa solo doblo la esquina y cruzo la calle, me dije a mi, mientras veía el mapa…oh por dios, el local de mamá quedaba al lado del lujoso restaurante al que me quería llevar Edward, era un grande local que tenia por fuera un color cercano al dorado con unos vitrales bellos y sus ventanas mas grandes que nunca vi hasta ahora, de aquel lugar provenía una canción de piano que reconocería en cualquier lugar…claro de luna **(1).**

Abrí la puerta del local que era algo pequeño, tenia unas paredes color rosa, un pequeño mostrador de blanco, unas 2 puertas al fondo, varias repisas en las paredes, me adentre mas y me llego un aroma de fresas y rosas.

—ohh allí estas, cariño— exclamo sorprendida mi madre, que en ese momento sostenía una libreta e inspeccionaba los estantes —gracias a Dios que llegaste, Bella, hija, ¿podrías ayudarme a llevar estas flores afuera?— señalo unos jarrones en el piso con rosas.

—claro—deje mis cosas en el mostrador, para tomar los jarrones y salir.

Wow y ¿ahora trabajas al lado solo para poder espiarme?— reconocería esa voz, levante la mirada y si efectivamente era el mujeriego de Edward Cullen.

No te quiero espiar, tu eres el que viene a buscarme, mi madre trabaja en este local— dije mientras acomodaba los jarrones en el suelo.

¡Que coincidencia!— se acerco a ayudarme — mis padres son dueños del restaurante de al lado—

Ah ¡que bien!—dije sarcástica.

¿no te alegra?—

¿debería?—

Bella—tomo mi mano— ¿Por qué eres así?—

Siempre eh sido aquí—quite mi mano.

No es cierto…eres una chica dulce y risueña…solo que…creo que Tanya te ah pegado su forma de ser—

Lo siento no es así y si me vas a criticar por como soy, adiós— me regrese a dentro del negocio.

Estuve acomodando varios cuadros, objetos y demás cosas, para entretenerme y no pensar en el.

Bella, cariño, iré a buscar algo de comer para las dos, te encargo aquí—

Ok mamá no te preocupes— sabia que tardaría así que aproveche para poner mi música.

Esta canción ¡me encanta!—dije al reconocer (**2**) if can't dance de Sophie Ellis Bextor, Tanya y yo habíamos creado una coreografía a esa canción tan pegajosa.

_A new dawn waits for us tonight  
If you play the cards, you're holding right  
I swear I'll keep in party line  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
If I lose myself to rhythm  
Doesn't mean I lose control_

Empecé a bailar al compas de la canción y no pude evitar cantar alto.

_If I can't dance  
If I can't dance  
Oh, baby, if I can't dance  
If I can't dance  
If I can't dance  
Then I don't need any part of your revolution_

Sentí que me daban una vuelta y volví en si, apague la música.

— ¿no te quedo claro? Dije que te fueras te esfumaras o lo que sea pero ¡aléjate de mi!—

—perdona, solo que te vi bailar—se acerco a mi—y me pareció algo…excitante—ronroneo

—ah… ¿si?— voltee y pase mi dedo por su mandíbula— piérdete—lo empuje, en eso fui salvada por mamá.

—Hola chicos—sonrió— no sabia que tenias novio, Bella—

—no te preocupes, solo es el vecino que ya se iba ¿verdad?—lo mire

—Edward Anthony Masen, para servirle señora—le dio la mano a mi madre.

— ¡Eres hijo de los Masen!—dijo sorprendida.

—si, señora—

—conozco a tu madre,¡ es una maravillosa familia, la tuya!—

—gracias, bueno con su permiso me paso a retirar—

—propio y por favor mándale saludos a tu madre de mi parte—

—si gracias, nos vemos Bella—dijo antes de salir… ese chico si que hace teatro.

—Es muy guapo, mira que si yo tuviera su edad, ya lo tendría en mi plato—soltó una risita mi madre.

— ¡Mamá!— dije sorprendida.

— ¿que?...bueno mejor comamos por que se enfría esto—

—Lo siento Jake pero no tengo ganas de salir hoy—le conteste lo mas tranquila posible, por el teléfono; y claro no quería salir de mi habitación, mucho menos si hace algo de frio (raro en Phoenix), nadie cambiaria la comodidad de su hogar.

—_Bella, hace 2 semanas que te niegas a que valla por ti a la escuela y también a salir ¿Qué sucede?... ¿acaso ya no me quieres?... ¿te gusta alguien mas?_—gruño por el teléfono—_Isabella ¡dime!—_me exigió y esto me saco de mi tranquilidad.

—Jake…yo…no puedo seguir con tus celos, tú orgullo y desconfianza—

— _¿me estas… terminando?—_

—No…todavía no, prefiero hacerlo de frente—le colgué.

—¡Ash! Te odio Jacob Black— le grite al teléfono y lo lance al escritorio, este a su vez sonó con un tono de mensaje.

"_si me vas a hacer sufrir hazlo de una vez, pasare por ti ¡AHORA!" _

_**¿Que tal chicas? Sorry por no haber subido el capitulo antes pero ash…tengo tareas xD, (1 ) quien no conoce claro de luna de Debussy? (2 ) bueno como lo mencione arribita la canción **_if can't dance de Sophie Ellis Bextor, _**muy buena recomendada para todo aquel alegre fiestero xD jaja (no es por que yo lo sea verdad) **__**quiero agradecer antes que nada el grandioso apoyo de 2 chicas que me están ayudando a pues básicamente corregir algunos errores de la historia una de ellas es Dayan Hale y mi amiga Lai *Aplausos* bueno que ahora serán mi supervisoras ortográficas n.n , el próximo capitulo huyy va a estar intenso, y acuérdense que el fic se alimenta de reviews! Así que please! Dejen uno, bueno me retiro cuídense chao!**_

_**p.d : jaja pasen x mi blog vale? **_

_**Atte: Bellice Luna s.C**_


	5. lluvia

_**Lluvia.**_

_Cada gota de lluvia puede traer felicidad o desgracia…depende de lo que tu vida necesita._

Así como estaba vestida, con mi camiseta negra, mis jeans y mis balerinas, espere al Rey de Roma **(1)** no pasaron ni 5 minutos, cuando escuche el claxon, de su automóvil, baje las escaleras y deje un mensaje, mis padres claro no estaban, al salir sentí frio y me arrepentí de no haberme puesto un sweater, pero tan pronto dentro del auto, sentí calor, y claro su mirada que era muy agresiva.

–Eres rápido– refunfuñe.

No contesto, arranco en silencio, no sé que era más frio…el ambiente de afuera o su mirada, condujo rápido, algo que me molestaba, llegamos a una parte que conocía muy bien, aparco en el restaurante de los padres de Edward.

–Doblemente genial– susurre.

Al entrar al lugar quede anodada, un hermoso candelabro de cristal colgaba en el centro de todo, las luces doradas resaltaban las mesas de manteles con finos bordados y color blanco, el lugar era hermoso por dentro y por fuera.

–auch, Jake me lastimas– dije saliendo de mi ensoñación, al sentir que su tosca mano me apretó muy fuerte el brazo, jalándome a una mesa, a la que nos guiaba una de las recepcionistas, no se molesto ni en ser un caballero, típico de el cuándo se enojaba, en cuanto nos sentamos, la chica nos dio la carta, Jake pidió una especie de filete yo no pedí nada lo que le dio igual a el

– ¿Quién es?– dijo entredientes mientras la chica se retiraba.

– ¿Quién es qué?– dije confusa.

–El idiota del que te enamoraste– mascullo

– No es nadie, solo que tu actitud ya no es agradable– dije con la mejor cordura aun existente.

– ¡¿qué? – Dijo enojado– ¿acaso no te gusta todo lo que hago por ti Isabella?, no han sido suficientes regalos, el que te recoja de la escuela… ¡todas las atenciones que te tengo!–

–yo nunca te pedí nada de eso–

Pronto le trajeron su orden a Jake, era un filete de res, con una ensalada que se veía muy apetecible junto con lo que supongo era igualmente el espagueti más delicioso, todo olía muy bien.

–bueno…gracias por todo entonces, aunque no lo mereciera, esto es lo mejor ya no funciona–

– por favor Bella intentémoslo–

–No…no puedo, en serio ahora te veo como un amigo…como un hermano–

–un hermano no te besaría como yo–

–si lo sé…pero te seré sincera, ya no me gustas–

–ok, bien…excelente– me fulmino con la mirada, no me di cuenta de que ya había acabado de cenar y estaba pidiendo la cuenta– esto acabo, gracias por haberme utilizado– pago y salió de allí, lo segui, pero fue inútil, al salir no estaba, se había marchado.

–¡no quería que acabara así!...bueno si, si quería que acabara, pero… ¡ash!– chille frustrada, al ver que ya no había nadie, ni siquiera estaba abierto aun el local de mi madre, decidí irme caminando, al fin de cuentas ya sabía cómo llegar a casa, unas cuadras abajo empezó a llover, todo estaba ya oscuro y cerrado, era escalofriante.

– ¡hola lindura!– alcé la mirada para ver en la esquina a unos chicos bebiendo– acompáñanos– decidí cruzarme la calle– ¡no te vayas la pasaremos genial!– escuche pasos a mis espaldas, y empecé a correr, pero con la lluvia no veía casi nada y tenía mis balerinas mojadas, gracias a ello me resbale, al caer fui a dar contra la parte trasera de un automóvil aparcado.

– ¡Ahhh!– grite de dolor, toque mi pierna y tenía sangre, seguro me corte con la placa del automóvil, los chicos que me seguían me vieron y corrieron más rápido, trate de levantarme apoyándome del automóvil, pero no conseguía mantenerme en equilibrio, empecé a ver borroso y volví a caerme. Escuche las risas de mis perseguidores, cerré los ojos y con mis brazos intente protegerme, pero sentía que mis ojos se volvían oscuros cada vez mas…

Edward pov.

¡Sábado grandioso!...no la verdad no, podría estar de fiesta en lugar de estar aquí tocando música en el piano del restaurante de mis padres, para gente que seguramente está más interesada en su conversación, que en prestarme la debida atención, termine de tocar y le pedí a una camarera un vaso de agua.

–Bien hijo, me encanta tu excelente entusiasmo y disposición–

–Gracias mamá– le dije antes de verla meterse a la cocina.

Mis padres eran Edward Anthony Masen y Elizabeth Masen, los dueños de una cadena de restaurantes italianos.

Mi madre era una mujer que a su edad aun se conservaba, es un poco alta, de cabellos castaños, ojos verdes y piel rosácea, mi padre es alto, con un cabello castaño claro, ojos cafés y tenía un bigote que mi madre detestaba.

–date un descanso si quieres– me dijo mi madre, mientras pasaba, asentí y decidí salir de allí, para estirarme un poco, mire el cielo y vi que no tardaba en llover, escuche un ruido, y voltee, una figura conocida, fue calle abajo.

–¿Qué rayos?– decidí ir por mi automóvil estacionado en la otra acera, una vez encendido el auto me dispuse a ir en su búsqueda, no fue difícil claro, que era la única persona a la que se le ocurriría salir a esas horas de la noche, empezó a llover y se me hiso un tanto difícil ver su figura, vi que empezó a correr, no creo que se hubiese dado cuenta de que la seguía…¿o sí?, entonces vi como unos tipos cruzaban la calle en su búsqueda, no vi a Bella en ningún lado, y esos tipos se acercaban a donde estaba un automóvil, seguramente allí estaba ella tan indefensa y asustada no lo pensé ni dos veces y me baje del automóvil.

– ¡Déjenla en paz bastardos!– les grite

– ¿o si no que?– me reto uno y le respondí con una bofetada este cayó al piso escupiendo sangre.

– ¿Quién mas quiere meterse con ella? – señale a Bella que se encontraba hecha un ovillo, se alejaron, me agache y la tome con mis brazos, pero no contaba con que el chico golpeado, se vengaría cortándome en el tobillo.

– ¡Mierda!– masculle, aproveche que este aun estaba en el piso y le solté una patada con mi otro pie.

Llegue al auto y la acomode en la parte trasera de este, la inspeccione y aun estaba con vida, vi mis manos, tenía sangre…pero si no me eh tocado el tobillo…

– ¡Bella!– la mire y me di cuenta de que en su pierna tenía una cortada, de la cual salía mucha sangre.

Me metí en el auto y conduje lo más rápido posible…no dejaría que nada le volviera a pasar.

_**(1) es un dicho muy conocido, es cuando aparece la persona de la que estás hablando.**_

_**Ok, ok, les debo muchísimo vale me hago responsable, antes que nada les quiero agradecer el que aun estén leyendo mi fic, de todo corazón se los agradezco, bueno se acerca navidad y pues a mi parecer ya todos andamos en vacaciones yuju!, esto quiere decir que tendré mucho más tiempo para subir capítulos y pues obviamente más largos como este; estoy trabajando en un fic :ustedes serán las que elegirán que fic termino (este o el de opening the window), mediante sus reviews claro, espero sus respuestas!, y aquí les dejo una probadita de lo que quiero subir a fanfiction quiero sus comentarios! Ustedes son ls que mandan!**_

_Summary: ¿eres feliz?...no ¿amas a esa persona? La amaría lejos de mi vista! ¿Tienes un buen trabajo? Lo perderé ahora… ¡entonces firma aquí y todos tus problemas estarán resueltos!... ¡como saliste de mi televisión! E/B._

_**X favor comenten y voten! Cuídense pásenla súper bien! Suerte!**_

_**Atte: RoseBree Luna Stanner Cullen. ;)**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todas aquellas y aquellos que leen mis historias.

Últimamente ya llevo un gran tiempo sin alguna actualización no se preocupen les dire por que…bueno últimamente eh tenido muchos problemas emocionales, de familia, de dinero muchas cosas en fin, debido a esto estoy en una gran depresión y si suena horrible por que implica pastillas a todo el tiempo, no volveré a escribir por que esa necesidad de ser escritora ya se cubrió, me marcho de y bueno ya todas mis cuentas en mi perfil están dadas de baja,perdonen que asi de la nada me valla, pero creo es lo mejor, cuídense mucho y les agradesco que me hayan leído y seguido en mis historias, gracias! Muchísimas gracias!.

_Atte: RoseBree Luna Stanner Cullen_

_p.d: algunas de las historias se las dare a otra escritora q mas adelante les pondré el link para que puedan leerlas de allí._


End file.
